And so we went to hell
by FantasyTrain
Summary: My Chemical Romance X Green Day. On their way to success with the bands and themselves, among love, tears, friendship and music.
1. Before you read

[[ _My Chemical Romance X Green Day.  
__On their way to success with the bands and themselves, among love, tears, friendship and music_. ]]

* * *

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU RANT:**

This is a mix that me and my friend made. We wanted to write a fanfic together and soon get into that we'll write a band-fic. She choose Green Day and I picked My Chemical Romance, because those are the bands we like the most at the moment… Really, she's totally insane about Green Day *_cough_*

The fanfic is made through roleplay, then I put them together and she checks it for spelling errors and grammatical errors. When we think it's finished, we public it. I public is here and she public it at her Deviantart-account_._

The fic is taking place around 2001, since I still wanted Gerards reason for starting a band (9/11), but that's probably the only thing we kept. All the band members (in both bands) are around 20-22 years old, they're single and they're both starting to getting a rather big crowd (even though GD have gotten furter than MCR at the start of this fanfic).

The fanfic will contain homosexual love between different band members, but we wont say which ones yet since we barely know ourselves how the fanfic will turn out like. It will also contain drugs and angst, and bad evil stuff. So I will set a T-spare for it just to be safe.

With that said, enjoy ! Please rate and comment, that would be very nice :)

_/ Lilla My & Kalle, the authors_


	2. Chapter 1

**SOME WORDS BEFORE;**

_So, you want to read this? Wonderful! Let me just tell you how it works. I had to cut her parts from mine since this is written like a roleplay. At every full drawn line, there's a jump from her parts and mine parts. I'm the one who starts, and I'm the one who is writing for My Chemical Romance as she is writing for Green Day. Later they start to interact with each other, which means that the line goes out and we just write for our bands._

_Have fun, and don't forget to rate and comment!_

* * *

Boring.. Boring boring BORING! .. "The great city" wasn't as great as the four band members thought it would be.

- "Eight weeks and still no answer from the fuckin studio-fuck…" Gerard sighted as they all started to pack their things, "why did we bother to go here from the beginning?"

- "Because you wanted to get wasted in a famous city?"

- "Shut up Frank…"

- "I'm just saying that we basically knew that no one would listen to us, they don't care about our music, WE barely care?"

- "We don't?"

- "Dude, we only have one song…"

- "We're writing more!", Ray said shyly as he showed a lot of notes, "both good ones and a lot bad ones, and we just haven't got the time to, really fix them yet…"

- "Well I still see no point in just leaving yet!" Gerard suddenly said as he turned around to look at his band members, "I mean they COULD call when we're heading back y'know, how fucking awful wouldn't that be?"

- "YOU'RE the one who wants to leave?" Frank said, laughing irritated

- "And I'M the one who cares for this crap of band!"

Gerard went out (was kicked out) to the hall and tried to call the studio one more time.. And to smoke… God he had missed smoking! He and Frank tried to get drug-free while they were away, just to keep everything happy and nice. But he can't let go of the smoking, nu-uh, not in a million years! There was a signal in the phone but no one picked up… Bitches, they swore to call as soon as they had the time… They apparently had VERY little time…

- "Fuck'n piece of f'king garbage…"

Ray was the first to pack all of his stuff. Frank lay in the bed, texting, and was also the last one to get his stuff together,

- "You forgot your toothbrush…" he said

- "No, that's yours"

- ".. Oh"

There was a moment of nearly silence as the only sound was Gerard swearing from outdoors.

- "You know what? We should go out and just chill tonight" Frank said

- "Y'mean like we did yesterday?"

- "Come on! I still remember everything from yesterday, that's like nothing…"

- "Fine, who'll watch for the Geepard?"

- "I'll do.." Mikey said, "I've done so for the past week now"

Gerard came in again, and put himself on the bed,

- "I want coffee…"

- "We're going out tonight …" Gerard looked up,

- "Didn't we get druggy yesterday?"

- "Yea but you were just dragging us around, we never really got to drink"

- "Hm… Fine then, I wont leave the place this time then. We choose a place to stay and then, We, like, stay there?"

- "You can't promise that…"

- "Fuck yea I can!"

They decided that if Gerard couldn't stay in the chosen club for the rest of the night (until they were about to go to sleep, got so drunk that they fell asleep or was kicked out of course), they would leave the next day… Which they probably would anyway.

- "I heard there was going to be some band there tonight and play…"

- "I'm sure it's shit…"

- "Shut it Frank…"

* * *

New York City. The greatest city on earth. Not in it's population, size or anything like that, there where far bigger cities out there. It was just a fucking amazing city to play their music in and get wasted to the max. Though right now, it seemed like drinking beer and smoke weed was the last thing the trio where thinking about. All of them looking at a closed door, perhaps glance at the clock now and then. An uncomfortable silence lingered in the small room. At least for a while, until the sound of sticks being hit against a table filled it. Tack. Tacka tacka tacka.

- "Tré, stop it". The drummer gave his curly friend a somewhat grumpy look while putting away his drumsticks. Grumpy boy with a pouty mouth.

- "I'm rehearsing here dude. We're going out there in like, thirty minutes". Billie rolled his eyes.

- "Oh yeah, really? Thanks for reminding me". Tré stuck out his tongue at him in response. It was a pretty tense atmosphere between them, something their bassist couldn't leave unnoticed.

- "Guys, cut it out…", Mike mumbled as he picked up one of the sticks.

- "Fighting won't make it any better". Billie looked at his friend sitting in the sofa. True, it didn't make it better. But just sitting there waiting for someone to pick them up and lead them to the scene was a pain in the ass.

The singer – and guitarist – glanced at a beer pack standing in one of the corners. Ah, that wonderful liquid. Bravery in a small can, just begging to be opened and sipped at. Even though he usually prefers a good old bottle of Corona, the Miller was pretty tempting. Quickly he leaned after the pack, getting a dark eyed look from the bassist.

- "You really think it's the right time for that now?".

Billie gave Mike a small grin, throwing one of the cans towards him. Mike tried catching it, but fumbled around with it before he could actually get a grip.

- "Anytime is right for getting a little rush through ya', right?", Billie said as he opened another can and took his first sip. Tré weren't slow to follow his friend, also picking up one of the cans.

Mike sighed, once again giving the clock a gaze. The opening act had already been on for at least ten minutes, and he didn't want to be found half dead in a loge ten seconds before they where going to play. Still, the look from the two others just sitting there, staring at him with big grins all over their faces was enough to make the man open his can.

- "Yaay!", Tré shouted, happy that his friend had the guts to do it.

Both Billie and Tré knew Mike felt bad about playing to big crowds, but perhaps this would make him feel a little more comfortable with the situation.

- "Don't worry Michael, one of these bitches won't make us ass drunk y'know? Just sit back, relax and drink your beer", Billie tried calming him. It kind of seemed to work, because it didn't take long before all of them were doing just that, waiting for their turn to rock the stage.

* * *

- "Fucking perfect!"

- "How about that one?"

- "Fucking PERFECT!"

- "And what about, uhm.. THAT one?"

- "Ew, no, she's ugly…"

- "I think that's a he"

- "… Ewww"

It was always nice to sit down and look at ladies when the gang was at a new bar. Even though neither Gerard or Frank was so interested. Mikey usually looked at the guys instead, not because he was gay, but to see if anyone of them would be able to knock the guys down if they became drunk and decided to start a fight. It happened before, it could happen again.

- "What about HIM?"

- "Him?"

- "We ran out of chicks, remember?…".

The beer at the bar tasted awful, but they didn't want to drink anything else. Not from the beginning at least. After a while is was very funny to taste high alcoholic drinks, but not from the beginning. If they did that, they wouldn't last so long before they all slept on the floor.

- "I need to smoke…", Gerard suddenly said.

- "Hey! You promised not to leave the bar!"

- "I HAVE to fucking smoke!"

- "Smoke inside then?"

Fine then, there were no signs that said smoking was forbidden, but he went and stood as near to the door as possible

- "Hey…", a guy about 14 years old stood outside and caught his attention, "could you help us get in?". Gerard smiled,

- "Why?"

- "We can't get in by ourselves, we need to have a grown up guy telling us that it's ok".

Gerard smiled, grown up? He was barely 20 years old. But fine

- "Ok toddlers, get in..". The boys smiled as they opened the door and ran in to the flock of drunk people.

- "That wasn't smart", he heard a voice say behind him. It came from a muscular black guy, probably a worker at the pub,

- "Who're you to talk?"

- "If the boys get caught by doing sumthing illegal, you'll be the one to get to priss'n, y'know that?"

- "Well, waddaya want me to do?"

- "Nothing" the guy said, "I'm just warning ya, it's not wise to let young guys into this kinds of stuff, you know WHY there's a age-limit here?". Gerard smiled and threw his cigarette,

- "People have to learn how to take care of themselves y'know, it's the hard way, I walked it and I'm fine"

- "Fine?" the guy said with a laugh, "you looks just like all the guys here, drunken stoners who can't get a job, sleeping with hookers and living with their mother". Gerard was a second from beating the guys ass, when he heard his brother behind him,

- "Gerard! The fuck man?". The muscular guy smiled and walked away, Gerard was furious!

- "We haven't been here for an hour yet and you're already pissed off?". Gerard drew his hand through his hair,

- "I need a drink.."

- "Should we go and listen to the band?"

- "I don't care…"

- "Ok then, we go listen to the sucky band"

Gerard didn't say anything. All he really wanted was some weed, alcohol and to just relax to a stinky soap-opera. But now, he was at a bar in NYC, on his way to order a probably tasteless drink before he went away with his brother to listen to a stinking bar-band… This clearly wasn't his day today…

* * *

- "I TOLD you, it was a bad idea!", an unshaved, irritated man shouted out, "I knew you couldn't let these fuckers be all by themselves, I knew this would happen!". The bar owner looked at the manager, his chest moving up and down in pure frustration. The guys manager though just shook his head with a smile.

- "These 'fuckers' know how to play drunk sir. In fact, they play even better then, more aggression on the stage. I'm sure they'll be able to entertain your audience", he explained as he picked up a beer can lying outside the loge. "By now, they should be all fit for fight". The podgy 'not-so-good-looking' bar owner opened the door with a grumpy look on his face, something that the manager found really enjoyable. It was always like that. A grouchy fucker who didn't know the boys potential and skills, sometimes they didn't even know who they were. They just heard about this popular band that made the people stream into the pubs, making the owners earn more money in one night than they usually make in a month.

Some saw them as a come-and-go band, who'd be forgotten in a year or two. He knew better though. He knew these guys would make it even bigger, sooner or later, and until then they would still have the fans they earned from their latest album. 39/smooth and Kerplunk may not have made them big, but they were still an important part of their rise to the top. Without them, Dookie may have not ever been made, most likely not. He managed to spot these three guys, offered them a greater record label and studio. MTV got interested, started playing their videos, and now they're here. Sure, a lot of the old school fans called them sell-outs, but what's so wrong about wanting to become big and play for the fun? They obviously like playing their new music, so he couldn't believe they liked to old shit more, even though some fans did. But the new amount of fans they gained from Dookie was more then the double they had before, making them earn more money. You couldn't live on air, everybody knew that, it was pure fact. The fans was the most important in their music, but the money had its part too.

- "You three, get up from those asses, now!", the bar owner shouted red faced of anger. The little trio just smiled as they grabbed their instruments, then made their way to the stage. Within a minute all three of them stood there, looking out at the crowd.

- "Are ya' ready?", Billie screamed, getting a ton of exited and high pumped screams in return. A quick smile, and then the show was on!


	3. Chapter 2

**SOME WORDS BEFORE;**

_Same shit as the other chapter! Only that here, me and my pal mixed the diaglouges, since they now actually's is talking to each other. But nothing else is different. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

- "You were right Frankie, they stink…" Frank took a sharp look at the singer,

- "Whaet? Y'know who those guys are? They're awesome!"

- "Well they stink anyway…". Gerard was, however, kinda forced to stand there by all the screaming girls (and Frank). At the time, he drank. If they were about to listen to this band for the rest of the night he wanted to get pretty wasted, and wouldn't you know it, he got wasted! Soon enough, he and Frank sang along to the songs, even though Gerard barely have heard them before. Mikey and Ray just stood by the side, listening to the music and looking at the two guys rolling around among the fans.

- "H-hey, what is the band called?" Gee said in the middle of one of the last songs,

- "Green Leaf, or Night, I think.. Or sumthung like that…"

- "I love you man!".

The two guys laughed and as the band stopped playing, Gerard dragged Frank to the front of the stage.

- "W-whaddaya doing…?". Gerard just laughed,

- "You love this band you fuck, I want you to talk to'em".

There were some guys standing at the side, while the band still was on the stage. A lot of interested girls were coming up to the stage, screaming "Green Day!" everywhere. Gerard started to laugh his ass off,

- "DAY! You mofo…" Frank tried to focus on Gerard who suddenly sat on the floor,

- "Whut?"

- "You s-said WRONG!" Gerard said as he laughed like a maniac, "you're so stupid!".

Frank made a facepalm as he leaned to the stage. Those last shots didn't feel so funny anymore

- "I t-hhink we should go Gee…". The singer still sat at the floor by the stage. Maybe, they were acting a little bit loud, Frank noticed, and then he also noticed that the other band members of their pathetic band where out smoking, or something… They were gone anyway, and he was in charge of Gerard now… Damn it!

Frank took his hand through his hair as he suddenly caught the eye of one of the band members in Green Day... Wow, cool… But then Gerard kicked his legs which made him fall, and soon they both was on the floor, Gerard was still laughing and Frank was feeling ill. Just another Saturday night…

* * *

Ba-dung!

- "Ugh, help that guy up please". Billie turned his head towards the sound checker who just spoke to him.

- "Who?"

- "It's not that hard to miss, just look in front of the stage, a little bit to the left". Yes, indeed, there was a guy lying on the floor… A pretty entertaining sight, actually. Ba-dung. … And there went another one. Tré giggled loudly as he stepped of the stage to get a closer look.

Most of the fan girls had left the place, since they made too much noise and most of them were awfully drunk. The bar owner didn't want screaming little teenage girls running wild in his pub. Some guys were kicked out as well, those who were really drunk at least. Not that these two guys looked sober to Tré, but he didn't mind. Billie gave them a teasing smile.

- "You want some help?", he asked, leaning on the microphone stand

- "Naah, leave it to them. It would be kinda fun to see if they can make it themselves". Tré grinned widely as he crouched down beside the two drunken strangers.

- "Do you have any plans for tonight?", he asked. Billie couched loudly. Oh, what was it now? He didn't like the idea of partying with them? Tré went up on the stage again, facing his blonde curly friend.

- "Maybe we should check on Mike first, he didn't seem to feel so good last time I spoke to him", Billie stated as he nodded towards the back of the stage.

- "Okidoki, you go talk to Mikey-boy, and I try to revive these guys", Tré said while smiling.

Said and done, Billie went backstage and Tré went back to the drunken bunnies. He knew exactly were Mike had gone - back to the loge. It was an empty quiet room after all, and if he really did feel sick then that were the best place to hide. Billie carefully opened the door and stuck in his head in the crack.

- "How you feelin' Michael?"… No answer. Great, just fucking great. Don't tell him that that fucker had passed out on the floor or something. Two was enough; they didn't need a third one. But nope, he hadn't. In fact, he felt awesome, better than in a long time. Sitting on the couch with a beer in hand.

- "Hiya BeeJ, want some?", he asked, smiling happily watching his friend behind the door. Billie pouted his mouth in a smaller irritation.

- "Don't fucking scare me like that dickhead", he mumbled as he walked up to the bassist. "Tré wanna carouse around a bit with some ass wasted dudes, you're up on it?". Mike nodded and put down the beer can on the table, it was empty anyways, no need to bring it with him. The two walked back to the stage again, looking for Tré. And he were sitting at the same place as before, still staring at the guys like they were some kind of museum objects or a extremely interesting movie. Only thing that missed was the popcorns.

- "You wanna join us or not? We don't have all night to get wasted on y'know?"

It was weird saying stuff like "I'm used to my friend kicking me", but… Yea, it was just strange, but still true. It often happened that either Frank or Mikey was kicked on by Gerard who simply needed something to kick on at his drunk stage. But now, they weren't home, and now, they had company. Frank sat up on his knees when he suddenly realized that they really were watched

- "Hey, I know you.." he said, pointing to the guy by the stage with a shaky hand. "You play drums don't ya?". Gerard stopped giggling,

- "We don't HAVE A DRUMMER you sick fuck…". Gerard tried to stand, and somehow they both got up in their feet, even though Gerard soon slept again half on and half beside the stage… Frank smiled,

- "I'm sorry for, ehm… This thing we brought with us, he usually isn't… Or, he's usually worse so you should actually be considered quite lucky…"

- "Oh, so he can be even more spaced out?". Tré put a big smile on his face. Nothing unusual though, he almost always wore one of those. "Then you really have to join us, seriously. I'm not gonna take a No for an answer", he said as he helped the more clear minded man up on his legs.

Mike giggled quietly as he looked down on the other one. He'd passed out completely, obviously. Billie, on the other hand, didn't seem all too sure about if he wanted to spend the night with these guys. Maybe he was the wrong person to say that they were so drunk they couldn't take care of themselves, but it was kind of true. Besides, he could barely take care of himself being drunk, and now he had to check on these two also? Mike and Tré seemed to be excited though, so it was okay, but just for this time.

- "Help him up Mike", he said while nodding at the vampire. Yes, he kind of looked like one, so that was his nickname for now. The other one looked like… the hell; he didn't even know what he looked like. Perhaps these guys looked better during their sober hours, but they looked absolutely horrible at the moment. But he probably didn't look much better himself. No, no he didn't, he never did. The girls that were after him had such bad taste, and he didn't really understand what they saw in him. He with his crocked teeth, tired eyes, curly fucking hair and a big girl ass. Not attractive at all, not to him at least.

- "The hotel next then, I suppose?", Tré asked his friends as he let one of the guys lean on his shoulder. Mike had the other one, the vampire, "or you wanna hang out somewhere else? Got any ideas?"

Frank soon got on his feet, with a little help from the drummer. He could walk, and stand, even though it was wobbly sometimes, but Frank was one of those who sobered up quickly when he needed too.

- "Wait, so we can come with you if we want to?". He smiled at first, but then he saw Gerard, who already was tired and drunk. He went forward and whispered to the singer hanging on the back of one of the band members, "hey Gee, they want to party with us",

- "Mhm.."

- "And then we have to go outside"

- "Mhm…"

- "And then Mikey will be angry at you". Gerard locked at Frank

- "Then take him!" … What?

Frank sighted,

- "I hate when you gets too drunk too fast"

- "I'm not drunk I'm j'st powernapping…" Gerard said as he slowly stood up from the strangers shoulder, "It's hard as fuck to walk when you're laughing your ass off y'know.." Frank smiled to the singer as he nodded to the band members,

- "See Gee? They're the band we danced too, you wanna party with them and show them how much alcohol you can take?".

The band they danced to? For some reason, Billie just couldn't let go of that sentence, it sounded… hilarious to him. Since when did you start dancing to that kind of music? Maybe he meant dancing like, jumping on the same spot to the music. But in his head it looked more like a tango, which really WOULD had been hilarious to watch if these drunk fucks did it.

Gerard took a minute before he realized everything. Then he laughed, because he really didn't understand anything. He looked at the band,

- "Sure you want me with you?" he said only half seriously. Frank smiled as he started to go outside,

- "Gee wanna get wasted.." he said quietly.

- "I'm al'rdy wasted you fucker, I wanna get drunk as fuck tonight… So I don't remember kicking your ass wich I probably will do… And we'll probably go party somewhere else anyway so, I mean, the fuck, y'know…"

- "No prob' buddy, we're probably gonna end up just as drunk as you", Mike said while smiling at the wobbly man. Tré nodded.

- "Yeah, even more perhaps". Billie jumped of the stage and walked up to the half-sober one.

- "Wanna smoke?", he asked, pretty quietly. That wasn't something others around them needed to know; therefore he almost whispered the words. "I'm sure you guys done it before, by the looks of you". Nothing insulting really, just pure fact. They DID look like they'd done it, and Billie wasn't going to keep his mouth shout. He never did, he said what ever the hell he wanted to, simply because he knew he always got away with it. Sometimes with a tooth less or something, but whatever. Though it would be kind of sucky if it ended up like that now since he just put in a replacement for the last one he lost.

"I'm quite sure we have enough joints for all of us", he said as he turned around, returning to the stage and sat down. Frank couldn't help but smile,

- "Sweet!"

While he and Gerard were going out in the night with the band, Frank had gotten a text from Mikey. He and Ray had gotten back to the hotel, since they didn't find anything to do. Silly, just think if they had been with them now… Gerard wanted to call his brother many times during the night, but he became quiet when Frank said that Mikey wouldn't like the joints. Not that the two brothers where enemies that way, Mikey smoked too sometimes, just not at much, and he cared for his big brother. So they let him sleep, while they made the town unsafe by drinking and hanging out with the new guys. Gerard, who didn't like the other band from the start, was getting more and more to like them and their music… But it was probably the drinks, and the smoking, and that he was tired…

Time flew by quicker than ever, and soon it was very early the next morning. They suddenly ended up in a fairy quiet club. They all laughed, drunk and/or tired. Gerard was sleeping in Franks lap, and Frank sat in a pretty uncomfortable sofa. They've all talked a bit about, well, everything, but they haven't talked so much about the music. Frank patted Gerard over the hair while the singer was half asleep, half awake and giggling about pretty much everything.

- "So.." Frank said to the others after a while, "why did you all decided to start a band together? You're awesome by the way, I really like your music". A satisfied smile spread over Billie's face as he heard those words. He knew they were good, all too well. Nobody would by crappy music from a shit band, so it pretty much explained itself. He sank down in the sofa as he inhaled the smoke from the joint between his fingers.

- "Y'know, we just… I don't know. I guess we just decided to become one?", he answered Frank. They HAD introduced themselves during the night, so there was no point with calling them "the half-sober and the vampire" any longer. Besides, Frank wasn't sober at all at the moment, and neither was Billie or the other ones. Stoned as fuck, and just as tired. "Mike and I've known each other since fifth grade, so we've been playing for years. Then we kinda met up with some asshole who played drums, made an album, he left and we asked Frankie-boy here", he said as he looked at the drummer. Tré smiled.

- "Yeah, that kinda sums it up". A pondering face then appeared on him. "You guys have a band? I heard he said something 'bout a drummer… or not having one, to be precise", he said as he nodded towards the half sleeping Gerard.

- "Uh, yea" Frank said since Gerard more of less was sleeping and not capable to talk, "this guy here felt he wanted to do something with his life so he called us, and we started a band, y'know. But we haven't got so far, we have barely any songs and yea, we've no drummer yet".

He put out his final joint, since he didn't want to smoke (or drink) anymore tonight.

- "We came here because we called a guy who was suppose to help us get a record deal so we could make a CD with the few songs we have, but the guy never called back and, well, here we are…". He was kinda sleepy now, and hungry. "We're going home tomorrow… Or, later today, because we, or he" he said with a nod towards the sleeping singer, "don't think there's any change of us getting a CD done anyway. We wanna stay but, we follow him, so…" he said while rubbing his eyes. Sleepy, sleepy sleepy…

- "Stupid", Billie said as he took another puff of the joint. "You shouldn't let him control you like that. One man doesn't make a band y'know…". Mike and Tré glanced at the curly friend. Maybe Billie wasn't the best person to say such a thing since he was pretty controlling himself. But there was no point in having a finger in the pie when it came to Billie. If they complained, then he got pissed. And that was probably what these guys had to go through as well. What was it with lead vocalists that made them such control freaks?

- "Anyway, you should like, walk right into their record label and tell them what fucking jerks they are", Billie continued as he waved his arms around in gesture. "Show them that you have the nuts, don't go out of there until you have a deal… or get kicked out". The red haired drummer nodded in assent. He actually had a good point.

- "You're never gonna get anywhere if you let yourselves be defeated by such a tiny thing as a phone call. Talk to them, eye to eye, then let's see if they're interested".

Billie put out the little ember that glowed in his joint before yawning loudly. Mike had already fallen asleep while Billie had his little 'talk', and it kind of inspired him to do so as well. He gave a quick glimpse at his childhood friend in the other couch. He was sleeping so heavy you could actually get the thought that someone had hit him in the head with a baseball bat or something.

- "I'm going to bed", he stated as he started walking away from the room they sat in. Tré smiled tiredly.

- "Yeah, I think I should take a lil' nap too". The drummer then laid his eyes on his new made friends. "If you wanna stay, go ahead. Just don't puke all over the carpet, 'cuz we'll have to pay that then". Frankie smiled,

- "No problem". He had barely said that until he also was asleep. He dreamed that they went to the record studio, kicked the guys asses and then made a CD all by themselves. It was a happy, weird dream, where Gerard had blonde hair…


End file.
